portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Sokka
Sokka is a warrior and strategist from the Southern Water Tribe. He lives at the Portal Breach Stock Pot Inn. Appearance As a native of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka has characteristic dark skin, blue eyes, and dark brown hair (styled so that it is shaved on the sides and pulled back into a warrior's wolf tail). Standing just on the slightly taller than average side, he's rather muscular without being overly buff. He has a few outfits that he rotates between, but his favored ones are always blue and distinctly of the Water Tribe. Sokka also frequently carries at least one of his three primary weapons with him at all times. History After helping to save the world from the tyrannical Fire Lord Ozai, Sokka continued to help Avatar Aang keep the peace of the world. Some months after Yu Dao was settled as its own city outside of the jurisdiction of the Four Nations, he soon found himself whisked away to Portal Breach. Shortly after arriving in this strange, new world, Sokka actually wound up running into someone from his homeworld, but not his own time... Avatar Korra. The two bonded instantly and have since taken to adapting to the Breach together, their newfound friendship carrying them through any and all obstacles. Around combatting any crises that hit the Breach and their own training, Sokka has been doing his best to help Korra recover her ability to bend all four elements. Personality Fun-loving and loyal, Sokka is quite the character. He is very intelligent and resourceful, and those qualities can definitely come across in the way he carries himself. While he is not a bender, the dry-witted Sokka lives in the way a warrior and scientist, and he always uses his skills in both of these worlds to be the best he can be for both himself and his friends. A fiercely loyal protector, he will do anything he can to defend his friends and family, even if it means putting himself in a desperate situation to ensure their safety. If a bit clumsy at times, Sokka is definitely creative and versatile, and he always manages to make those two positive traits work for him in just about any situation. Abilities Strategy -- Sokka is very intelligent, and in addition to his quick wit, he is pretty brilliant when it comes to matters of strategy and tactics. He was the go-to planner for Team Avatar, helping them figure out everything from their daily schedule to the complicated raid of the Fire Nation captial on the Day of Black Sun. Sokka is also rather capable of gathering intelligence on a subject, collecting data, reading maps, and navigating, and his prowess for tactics shines in all of this as well as in active battle. Combat -- Whilst he is not a bender, Sokka is a very skilled warrior. Having been trained in the use of various weapons ever since he was a young boy, he might not always seem it with his occasional blunders, but the ambidextrous Sokka is quite adept at armed combat. His particular expertise lies with his trusted boomerang, club, and meteorite sword, yet he is capable of fighting with just about any weapon placed in his hands. He is incredibly persistent and versatile, and both of those qualities help define him beyond any skills that he might have. Creativity -- Whether it is a detailed plan, a new design, poetry, or a thoughtful name for something/someone, Sokka is an incredibly creative individual. He loves flexing his mind and making his ideas come to life. As if representing the very Water Tribe that he hails from, Sokka is very often able to go with the flow, and his creativity can shine even where others might freeze at trying to figure out what to do. Craftsmanship -- Surprisingly skilled in the realm of science for someone from a world where bending is so prevalent, Sokka has a natural gift for making weapons and other objects out of just about anything. He can build simple explosives, plot out optical illusions, and even engineer concepts for for complex ideas that can be later brought to life whether by the mechanist or someone else with additional skill. Relationships Korra - Sokka knew her back when she was Aang, but regardless, the two Water Tribe natives have become the best of friends in this strange, new world. The duo's personalities are similar enough that they get along incredibly well, and even with their few differences, they tend to really balance each other out in a multitude of ways. Barney Calhoun - Having met back during the events with the Castle That Never Was, Barney and Sokka have since become great friends. The two both share a fighting spirit and similar sarcastic wit. During that event, when he himself fell in battle, Sokka left his sword for Barney to use. The former security guard later returned it to Korra, only a couple of weeks before Sokka returned as well. Kev - Kev was the first person that Sokka met on the Breach, and subsequently the one that informed him of just where he was and how he had wound up here. The two might not know each other as well as they could yet, but Sokka definitely considers the kind alien to be a friend. Quotes "That's all I got. It's pretty much my whole identity. Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy." "That doesn't prove anything!" "Boomerang! You DO always come back!" "SNEAK ATTACK!" "Korra… you're strong because of who you are, not what you are. Even with us at a fraction of our potential, you can still do a lot, and soon, you'll be able to tap back into what's already there. Bending the four elements, healing, taking down enemies… you are able to do all of that. Maybe not right now, but I know you are. … I've seen you do it before." Trivia *Although Sokka had lost both his boomerang and space sword near the end of the battle with Ozai's forces, Toph later used her metalbending prowess to help Sokka locate and recover both weapons. *Sokka is completely ambidextrous. *Sokka's wolf armor did not come through the portal with him when he was pulled to the Breach, but he has slowly been working on making his own set. *Currently aged in his late teens, Sokka is nearing his final growth spurt in height. *Sokka has contemplated starting to grow a goatee within the next couple of years. Gallery Notes Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters